1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image forming device, and a method for processing image, to execute a print job.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, most printers have a large-capacity recording media such as a hard disk. Such a printer temporarily stores a print job in a recording media to execute the stored print job in response to a direction from a user. The printer can also keep the previously executed print job stored without deleting to resubmit the previously executed print job in response to a direction from a user. Such a printer is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-272390.
The print job contains a piece of job setting information representing a setting content of printing conditions of the print job, a set of image data, and a piece of page information representing a piece of specific information per page of the set of image data.
When a user changes a setting of printing conditions with respect to a stored print job to execute a print job with the changed setting, the related printers as described above copy the entire data of the stored print job change a content of a job setting information of the copied print job, and store the changed print job as a new file.